


Счастье с веснушками

by Soya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya





	Счастье с веснушками

У Янчжуня в жизни всегда все шло по плану. Он был на шаг впереди и жил по идеально подготовленному расписанию. Сразу после университета Янчжунь отслужил положенный срок в армии, а по возвращении сразу получил работу в редакции местной газеты.   
  
Уже через несколько лет по собственному желанию Янчжунь перевелся в одно из самых популярных изданий Эдинбурга. Уехать в Англию было его мечтой детства. В родном городе ничего, кроме работы, не держало, но и там Янчжунь не видел своего будущего.   
  
Переезд дался Янчжуню легко. Небольшой чемодан и старенький ноутбук, подаренный ему дедушкой на выпускной. Янчжунь решил, что лучше купит все на новом месте, а с собой возьмет только самое необходимое. Увозить из родного города старые вещи ему не хотелось. По мнению Янчжуня, это были всего лишь отголоски прошлого и в новой жизни они ему вряд ли понадобятся.   
  
  
Эдинбург встретил Янчжуня дождем, пасмурным невеселым небом и поисками свободного такси. Небольшая квартирка на окраине города, которую Янчжунь снял у приветливой леди, встретила его сыростью, слоем пыли на дубовой мебели и слегка скрипучей кроватью. Все, чего хотелось - упасть и хорошенько выспаться. Но у Янчжуня был распланирован день, а идти не по плану было не в его правилах.   
  
Янчжунь убрался в квартире, избавился от ненужного хлама и разложил вещи. Аккуратно развесил костюмы в шкафу и принялся раскладывать книги, которые не смог оставить дома.   
  
За дверью послышались крики, и Янчжунь вздохнул. Кто-то из соседей ругался. Перспектива слышать подобное каждый день совсем не улыбалась. Раздался громкий крик, очередная порция ругани и стук двери. Янчжунь вздрогнул. Хорошо хоть штукатурка не посыпалась. Кто-то сбежал по деревянной лестнице, и наступила долгожданная тишина.   
  
Янчжунь поставил на полку последнюю книгу и оглядел квартиру. Все было в идеальном порядке. Аккуратные персиковые шторы придавали особого уюта. В квартире пахло дождем и лавандой. Янчжунь посмотрел на часы и закусил губу. Стоило сходить в магазин и изучить окрестности. Он достал из шкафа широкий вязаный свитер горчичного цвета и большой дедушкин зонт. Осмотрел себя в зеркало, поправил слегка растрепавшиеся волосы и покинул квартиру.   
  
В подъезде царила кромешная темнота, и Янчжунь подумал о том, что было бы неплохо купить в магазине лампочку. Сделал себе мысленную пометку и, ухватившись за перила, спустился вниз.   
  
  
— Ох... – Янчжунь подавился воздухом, когда на пороге подъезда в него кто-то влетел. Он с трудом устоял на ногах. Успел ухватиться за узкие плечи и опустил глаза.   
  
— Простите. – На Янчжуня снизу вверх смотрели два блестящих и перепуганных глаза, которые скрывались за очками в аккуратной оправе. Мальчишка, лет шестнадцати, был почти на голову ниже самого Янчжуня и дышал ему куда-то в ямочку между ключиц. На щеках едва заметно были рассыпаны веснушки, а выглядывающие из-под кепки рыжеватые волосы делали мальца похожим на героя любимой книги Янчжуня – Тома Сойера.   
  
— Ты в порядке? – Янчжунь отпустил парня и отступил на шаг назад. Оглядел с головы до пят и рефлекторно потянулся поправить съехавшую набок кепку.   
  
— Извините, — замахал руками мальчишка, а после запнулся. – А вы... – Он окинул Янчжуня заинтересованным взглядом и приложил указательный палец к губам. – Я вас здесь раньше не видел. – Он смешно сощурил глаза и наклонил голову набок.   
  
— Я переехал сегодня утром, — ответил Янчжунь и посмотрел на часы. – И теперь, к сожалению, мне пора идти. А ты, — Янчжунь усмехнулся, — будь внимательней, а то в следующий раз нос себе разобьёшь. – Он подмигнул мальчишке, и тот рефлекторно потер нос ладонью.   
  
— Меня Минхао звать, — неожиданно заговорил парень и протянул Янчжуню руку. – А вас? Вы красивый. — Минхао лучезарно улыбнулся, и в уголках глаз появились лучики морщинок. Янчжунь едва заметно хмыкнул.   
  
— Линь Янчжунь, — кивнул Янчжунь и пожал протянутую ладонь. – А теперь мне действительно пора, еще увидимся. – Он подмигнул Минхао и, раскрыв зонт, скрылся за углом.   
  
  
  
Эдинбург манил. Янчжунь прогуливался по узким улочкам, усыпанным брусчаткой, и ему казалось, будто он прожил здесь всю жизнь. Пасмурная погода придавала городу особой таинственности, и Янчжуню хотелось изучить его полностью. Он был уверен, что город скрывает множество тайн, которые ему предстояло раскрыть.   
  
Неподалеку от его квартиры Янчжунь нашел небольшую книжную лавку. Кроме новых изданий, там продавали старые, с годами потрепанные книги. А продавец, приветливый седовласый мужчина, поделился несколькими интересными легендами Эдинбурга, угостив Янчжуня настоящим английским чаем.   
  
Вернулся Янчжунь домой ближе к вечеру. Приятная усталость растекалась по телу, и ему казалось, будто он наконец нашел покой.   
  
— Не лучшее решение ходить по улицам в столь поздний час, — Янчжунь вздрогнул от чужого голоса, что раздался со стороны его квартиры, и сжал кулак. Темноту подъезда осветил огонек зажигалки, и Янчжунь, присмотревшись получше, разжал пальцы. Дверь в его квартиру подпирал Минхао и держал в руках зажженный огонек. Улыбался той самой лучезарной и светлой улыбкой и заставлял Янчжуня чувствовать себя странно.   
  
— Зачем же так пугать, — поднимаясь на последние ступеньки, недовольно поинтересовался Янчжунь и натянул козырек кепки Минхао на нос. Проигнорировал чужое ворчание и открыл входную дверь.   
  
— Я тебя ждал, — опираясь о стену, ответил Минхао, а брови Янчжуня поползли вверх от возмущения.   
  
— Это когда это мы с тобой перешли на «ты»? Мелкий еще так говорить со старшими, — Янчжунь снова опустил козырек Минхао на глаза и вошел в квартиру.   
  
— Мне уже, между прочим, шестнадцать. — Минхао, не дожидаясь приглашения, сделал шаг вперед и затушил огонек.   
  
Янчжунь почувствовал, как в спину уперся чей-то нос, и закатил глаза. Потянулся к выключателю, и узкий коридор осветил тусклый свет.   
  
— Чаем угостишь? – Минхао потряс в воздухе небольшой коробочкой. – Эти пирожные лучшие во всем Эдинбурге. Ты не можешь мне отказать. – Он бесцеремонно скинул потертые ботинки и наугад отправился на поиски кухни.   
  
  
  
Минхао был странным. Слишком шумным и неусидчивым. Все время что-то рассказывал, активно жестикулировал руками и смешно щурил глаза. Хмурил густые брови, пока читал очередную стянутую с полки книгу, и все время возмущался, если действия героев казались ему нелогичными.   
  
Минхао был похож на маленького уличного котенка. Ему было все интересно. Он задавал множество вопросов, совсем не имел чувства личного пространства и, абсолютно не чувствуя угрызений совести, игнорировал все возмущения Янчжуня.   
  
  
  
— Ты же не в школе, — говорил в очередной раз Минхао. — Нужно просто получать удовольствие от жизни, а не вот это вот все. — Минхао указал пальцем на раскрытый шкаф с одеждой, где все вещи были развешены в соответствии с их цветом. – Ты иногда такой зануда, — Минхао набил рот хлебом и поудобнее уселся в кресле.   
  
Янчжунь, впрочем, как и всегда, проигнорировал замечание мальчишки и, поправив сползшие на переносицу очки, продолжил набирать на компьютере статью для нового выпуска газеты. В квартире воцарилась тишина. Янчжунь занимался работой, Минхао увлеченно читал новую книгу, а за окном так привычно разбивались о карниз капли дождя.   
  
  
  
Янчжунь наконец отредактировал последние абзацы статьи и откинулся на спинку стула. Стянул очки, окинув на гору раскрытых книг, и потер глаза. Настенные часы показывали начало одиннадцатого. Пришлось немного задержаться, но главное, работа была закончена в срок. Янчжунь довольно улыбнулся и потянулся. Начал было что-то говорить, но боковым зрением заметил уснувшего в кресле Минхао.   
  
Он осторожно отодвинул стул и подошел к креслу. Минхао сжимал тонкими пальцами раскрытую книгу и сопел. Выглядел слишком спокойно для того, кем на самом деле был, и это было непривычно. Янчжунь потянулся к лицу и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, убрал спавшие на лоб волосы. На губах сама собой появилась теплая улыбка, а в груди в одно мгновение сдавило от приятной тяжести. Янчжунь закусил губу.   
  
Прошло не так много времени с тех пор, как он перебрался в Эдинбург. Столько же прошло и с их с Минхао знакомства. Янчжунь был не из тех, кто заводит дружбу просто так по щелчку пальцев. Он редко подпускал к себе людей, но Минхао был исключением.   
  
Минхао не спрашивал у Янчжуня, хочет ли он дружить. Не спрашивал, можно ли остаться рядом и появляться в его квартире, когда душе будет угодно. В случае с Минхао это значило – каждый день. Минхао просто был, и это стало настолько обыденным для Янчжуня, что в редкие моменты становилось немного страшно.   
  
Янжнунь вздрогнул и опустил взгляд. Встретился с поблескивающими сонными глазами Минхао и улыбнулся. Просто улыбнулся. Тепло. Так, как улыбался только в присутствии Минхао. Тот в свою очередь одарил Янчжуня ответной улыбкой и потянулся.   
  
— Любуешься красотой? – сонно пробубнил Минхао и закрыл книгу. – Любуйся. Такое не каждому дано увидеть. – Он растянул губы в озорной улыбке и осмотрелся по сторонам.   
  
Янчжунь не сразу сообразил, что имеет в виду Минхао, но когда понял, решил просто промолчать. Спорить с мелким пронырой было себе дороже. К тому же, где-то Минхао был прав. Он и впрямь был по-мальчишески красив.   
  
— Тебе не пора домой? – усаживаясь на быльце кресла, поинтересовался Янчжунь. – Уже довольно поздно. Твоя бабушка будет волноваться. – Он забрал из рук Минхао книгу и отложил на стол.   
  
— Я предупредил, что буду поздно, — пожал плечами Минхао и едва заметно улыбнулся. В тусклом свете ночника сонный Минхао выглядел слишком родным. У Янчжуня закололи кончики пальцев. Он потянулся к лицу Минхао и осторожно коснулся щеки.   
  
— Ресница, — убирая палец и показывая Минхао оставшуюся на подушечке ресницу, на грани шепота проговорил Янчжунь. Минхао кивнул в ответ и закусил губу, глядя прямо в глаза Янчжуня и заставляя того чувствовать, как в душе разрастается дикими розами безграничное чувство нежности к этому мальчишке.   
  
В комнате повисла глухая тишина. Запах дождя просачивался сквозь плотно зашторенные окна, а звуки разбивающихся о карниз капель играли новую мелодию дождя. На улице громыхнуло. В квартире в одно мгновение выбило пробки и погас свет. Янчжунь в темноте нашел чужую руку и коснулся холодных пальцев. Взял их в свои ладони и потянул к губам, согревая теплом.   
  
  
  
У Янчжуня в жизни всегда все шло по плану. Он был на шаг впереди и жил по идеально подготовленному расписанию. Но иногда в жизни случаются слишком резкие повороты, за которыми вас может ждать, например, счастье. Улыбчивое и шумное. С россыпью едва заметных веснушек на щеках и выгоревшими рыжими локонами, выглядывающими из-под кепки.


End file.
